


Cake is my division

by TypicalSherlockFan



Series: The Reichenbach Recipes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banoffee Pie, Food, Recipe, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSherlockFan/pseuds/TypicalSherlockFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gets a yummy treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake is my division

Letting his eyes roam over a picture of the younger Queen right behind him Mycroft was wondering. 

In fact he had wondered a lot during the last passing days and months. Mostly because of a certain person and his involvements with a lot of bothersome problems.

Sighing he slowly faced his massive working space again and stared at the package his secretary had given him ten minutes ago. Of course it had been scanned and checked for any threats but none were found. And so it just was some kind of an oddity, something foreign in his daily routine.

He contemplated to simply throw it away, but on the other hand he couldn’t deny that curiosity struck him. And besides that it smelled quite good.   
Mycroft was very sure what kind of dainty treat it was but not who had sent it. So he started to deduce:

Black, shiny wrapping paper and a sophisticated white ribbon indicated that the sender was wealthy and straight to the point. He or she could afford buying something from this pricey bakery (recognizing the emblem of the company which could be seen in the upper right corner). It was located in Knightsbridge and he had bought some cake there himself. Also it was addressed exclusively to him and only him.

So it seemed someone he knew personally (and there weren’t an awful lot of people who really did).

Piqued he opened the rectangular parcel and his eyebrows shot up when he read the lettering on a tiny note:  
“For my dear brother”. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes and shook his head. Now it was quite obviously who the mysterious sender had been:  
Sherlock, the ever dramatic younger sibling. And of course he had to send cake. Mycroft knew exactly why he had done so. His biggest weakness was coming on a plate to him and screamed to get devoured.

It had been just this one winter when he had this urge to eat lots and lots of cake. And of course his waistline expanded and Sherlock always taunted him because of his lacking control over simple and dull food.

Sadly, in Mycroft eyes, the control was amiss again and he pressed a small red button telling his secretary to bring him a plate and a pastry fork. After a short while the door was opened and Charlotte entered the room. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Holmes, but I had to borrow some milk from the other department and then I couldn’t find your tea. I really must be jinxed today.”  
Mycroft stood up and helped her getting his early morning tea, the cutlery and a nicely folded napkin.

“Thank you very much, Charlotte,” he said and even gave her a small smile. She was still quite new in her job but was trying her best to meet all his requirements.

Finally, he dug the pie server into the cake and helped himself taking a piece. He couldn’t wait to taste it. Sherlock really did things in style (even if Mycroft didn’t like it) and this pastry was made by a fine and exquisite bakery nonetheless.

But before it met his tongue someone opened the door with a loud thud. Immediately Mycroft halted his movements and looked at the intruder. Gone was the hunger and pleasant anticipation. Instead replaced by surprise and struggle when he saw Sherlock entering the room as he was the King of England himself.   
“Hello brother,” Sherlock said smirking at him. His posture was rigid and he seemed to be bit in a hurry.

“Sherlock, what do you want?” Mycroft asked irritated.

His younger brother’s eyes scanned the whole room and himself before halting on the cake.

“I just came over to check if my little present has reached you and is quite to your liking. It seems that you just couldn’t wait to start eating. I’m very sorry to have interrupted your little feast.” Sherlock said, almost spitting the last word.

Mycroft was used to Sherlock little games and teasing and therefore couldn’t let him win. Even if the banoffee pie looked so tempting. His mind longed for the creamy richness of bananas, caramel and even chocolate. Therefore it took a lot of willpower for him not to give in and utterly ignore Sherlock.

“I know that you are not here to watch me eating some common cake. That’s preposterous. So tell me Sherlock what’s the purpose of your visit?” Mycroft asked while getting up and looking challenging at his brother.

“You are right my dear Mycroft. Though I’m quite sadden that you just can’t enjoy a nice gift. Don’t be so dour.” He said with a little nose crinkle. “I came to see you and talk about my return.”

Mycroft contemplated a stream of thoughts all ending or having something to do with only one person. Seemingly the only person who had accepted Sherlock with all his peculiarities.

“Sherlock”, he said with a slight warning. “You know that things aren’t the same as you might think they are. Some people have moved on with their life. You just can’t simply return.”

“How about a piece of cake?” Sherlock asked all of a sudden.

Mycroft was startled and immediately the sweet flavour of toffee engulfed him. Alluringly it was right there in front of him and Sherlock offered to share a piece. He knew that the game between them two would be over and Sherlock would have won again but maybe he had all the right to lose some control now and then.

After all he had helped his sibling to overcome many obstacles regarding faking his “suicide” and the overpowering of Moriaties sidekicks.   
He simply deserved a slice of this pie. And so he did was a good older brother does and gave in. 

Mycroft sat down again and made a gesture indicating that Sherlock should serve the pie and that he accepted defeat.

Sherlock gave him a short and arrogant look but complied and cut the cake into pieces, serving Mycroft and even himself. 

So Mycroft knew that there was a lot to come and that he had to prepare Sherlock for the harsh reality awaiting him. But before all of this hassle he finally indulged into the only weakness he allowed himself to have.


End file.
